zufadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevyn
Kevyn is one of the two main characters in the story of Zufadt. Born on March 14th, 1993, Kevyn has been through a lot with his friend Ross in Zufadt. Family/Friend Life Kevyn is currently living with his sister who is not yet seen and a strange French guy who thinks he's Kevyn's father, but really isn't. So far, that's the only family Kevyn is said to have besides his sister, who was only mentioned in the Detention episode. The only human friends Kevyn seems to have anymore are Ross, Vick, Haseo and the French Guy. He used to be friends with Nicholas, but forgot about him and left him to die in the desert, thus ending their friendship upon his return in the "He's Back Oh Noes!" episode. Kevyn is in 11th grade in Random Town and doesn't seem to have any other friends. Billy was just a random pop-up character in the "Season 2" episode and it is unclear if he and Kevyn are friends or even affiliated in any way. Kevyn made a new friend through a sudden change of heart - Mega Salmon. Even after eating his new friend, Haseo, Kevyn forgave Mega Salmon whenever he saw how sad he was whenever he lost his rubber ducky. Ever since, Kevyn's been quite fond of the great Mega Salmon. Personality: Kevyn's personality is usually calm and clueless. He usually doesn't understand the severity of the situation if there is any. Kevyn's not one to worry about anything, but every now and then he gets spooked or slightly worried. Kevyn also likes to joke around. Though he usually has a level head, he sometimes gets angry, but very rarely. Personal Stuffs: Although it's never been mentioned in any of the episodes, it's been hinted at in the "Midnight Antics" episode that Kevyn has been a fan of Scubaman ever since his childhood. It is because of his liking of Scubaman and his strange, random behavior that Ross is afraid of Scubaman. Kevyn dunked Ross under the water while wearing a novelty Scubaman Jr. Diver's Mask, rendering Ross unable to breathe, thus beginning his fear of Scubaman. Kevyn's favorite colour appears to be black since he's always wearing it. Kevyn also wears a headband and HAS worn a headband ever since he was a young boy due to his second favorite show being "The Headband Rangers." He used to watch it all the time with Nicholas. Death, Paradise, and Resurrection: In the "Stop Ripping!" episode, Kevyn was thought, by a paranoid murderer, to have witnessed a murder that happened behind him in the woods. Kevyn, however, did not even seem to notice it. Though the murderer was paranoid and didn't want to take any chances. In the "The Killer" episode, he finally makes his move, stabbing Kevyn in the stomach with a machete. Kevyn died on June 6, 2008. Once at the Pearly Gates of Paradise, Kevyn was confronted by God and his whole life was laid out before him. Kevyn understood the errors and the sins that he committed. Kevyn pleaded for forgiveness under the hand and the awesome beard of God. Then God looked down at Kevyn and said "Don't touch the beard, boy!". Kevyn then apologised for touching the sacred beard. Suddenly Kevyn began glowing with a divine light. "Gosh darn it" spat God, "my sacredness has rubbed off on you from my beard! There's no way a holy being could be send to Purgatory or Hell!" So Kevyn was granted an accidental free ticket into Paradise. Kevyn also formed a band called "The Plasma Pickles" which did covers of crappy show tunes and elevator music. When December 23, 2008 came, God was starting to get angry because he didn't think that Kevyn REALLY deserved to be there on Christmas, which was the biggest party in Paradise! God panicked and challenged Kevyn to a round of golf! If Kevyn lost, he would be banished from Paradise and sent back down to earth. The game started terribly. Kevyn was about 5 over par on the first hole! Kevyn was getting his ass beat! Then something unexpected happened. On the 18th and final hole, God and Kevyn were racing to go find their golf balls on a cliff side. God finally found his on the edge of the cliff and as he teased Kevyn about finding his first. Then the cliff underneath God's golf cart crumbled underneath him and they both fell. Luckily, God caught onto the ledge of the cliff. "You alright God?" Kevyn asked. "Kevyn! Help me!" God yelled. "You have wings, God. Just fly on up." But Kevyn forgot that they took a vow to leave their otherworldly Paradise powers at the lodge before they began golfing to prevent cheating. Kevyn rushed over and tried to pull God up, but he wasn't strong enough, so he wheeled his golf cart around and yelled "God! Grab on!" God then summoned all of his strength to reach up and grab the end of Kevyn's golf cart. Kevyn then kicked it into high gear and pulled God up from the cliff! On Christmas day, 2008, God came to Kevyn's Paradise house and granted him arch-angel status and permission to go to the party on account of saving his life. Kevyn was then staring into his Crystal Well and was looking down on Ross. "You really miss him, don't you?" God asked. "Yeah. He was my best friend," answered Kevyn. God looked down at Kevyn and said, "you know I can still send you back? Technically, you're still a sinner and you don't belong here. I had to pull a few strings with myself to allow you in." Kevyn laughed and looked up to God. "You saved God. You saved the Creator," God said. "Yeah. I did didn't I?" said Kevyn. Some more words were exchanged and Kevyn was sent back down to earth, still sporting his Paradise clothes, as a Christmas Angel for Ross. Losing His Powers: Nearly a year after Kevyn was granted his arch-angel powers for saving Gods life, he had used them to sin. Extracting his revenge by killing the man who had killed him before through means of his angelic powers resulted in confrontation with Jesus Christ himself. Jesus then proceeded in removing Kevyn's powers and demoting his arch-angel status. In Zvanzig: 3 years after the Makoto incident in Dunwich, Kevyn decided to change his look and decided to sweep his hair across his forehead, but still keep his headband. No one knows why he did it, though. He somehow owns a two-story house which he and Ross live in despite him not having a job. Throughout Zvanzig, Kevyn is searching for a place to work so he can help Ross pay off the bills. Trivia: *Kevyn Saffire was the name of the fictional bass player and singer of a band Cyberote came up with called "The Magma Men". Cyberote never did anything with the band except draw it, so he used the name "Kevyn Saffire" as a Zufadt character's name. *Kevyn is one of the characters known as IFCAns. Others include Draxor, Vony, Spicy and Haseo.